Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to diversity coupling techniques in powerline communication systems.
Powerline communication (PLC) is a wired communication technology that utilizes electrical power wiring for transmitting and receiving communication signals. PLC techniques typically utilize line and neutral wires of electrical outlets for transmitting and receiving communication signals. However, with three available wires (i.e., Line, Neutral, and Protective Earth or Ground), three wire pairs (or powerline communication channels) are possible: Line/Neutral, Line/Ground, and Neutral/Ground. More than one available powerline communication channels can be utilized to implement diversity schemes in PLC networks. Diversity schemes improve the reliability of a communication signal by using two or more powerline communication channels with different characteristics. Diversity schemes can also help in achieving improved signal-to-noise (SNR) ratios and increased data rates.